Computing devices are becoming more commonplace and are used for a wide variety of purposes. Touch sensors and display screens are important components of computing devices. Many computing devices integrate touch sensors and display screens into touch screens that provide a way for users to input commands and instructions. However, a touch screen on a computing device is typically flat and smooth such that a user of the device generally has little or no tactile feedback when typing (e.g., tapping) keys on the touch screen. In some cases, this can cause inconvenience to the user as he/she types on the touch screen. Companies are working on ways to provide tactile feedback with display/touch screens, but varying the shape of the screens leads to optical distortions of the content being displayed. The optical distortions can reduce visibility of the content displayed and reduce overall user experience.